The Moon and his Stars
by HaeraDimnne
Summary: TsukkiYama Drabbles
1. Blessed be thy Coffee Beans

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi is known for his carelessness and he hates it in the very fiber of his existence._**

 ** _Until one time he didn't._**

* * *

His mornings usually went this way.

Standing in line for at least half an hour, the pungent scent of coffee beans that lingered inside the tight expanse and humid air was enough to stir him wide awake.

Around this time of day, coffee shops would be packed up with all different kinds of individuals either wanting to stimulate themselves in preparation of the new horrors they're about to face or just craving a mere hot beverage.

It isn't really that surprising, Yamaguchi once pondered when he became a regular in this particular shop. How would one last a day without caffeine?

He waited mindlessly till it was his turn to order his drink, staring into space as he yawned and his eyelids close involuntarily only to be jolted back to reality when he felt people bump his body as he stuttered out apologies which he quickly regretted seconds after he did.

Weeks ago he made a firm resolution to strengthen his self-confidence. That he should no longer hide in someone else's shadow and become independent. Getting flustered over the simplest things and making an embarrassment of yourself because of it is not a pretty sight to see, he deemed. Thankfully his seniors were kind enough to let it slip and even comforting him but Yamaguchi knew those needed to change.

Starting by suffocating himself in a sea of strangers.

At first he was anxious as hell, wondering what would people think of him in his fairly tall built, freckles and massive cowlick. But then again, after several repetitions of it, he eventually made it a routine. Something he grew accustomed in doing.

And most of all, coffee tasted so fine.

Yamaguchi put on his resolve when he stated his preferred drink, smiling a tad warily and fishing out bills from his wallet.

"The usual, Sir?"

"A-ah, yes. Thank you..." Yamaguchi muttered.

 _Get a hold of yourself, dammit!_ He internally cowers in shame.

Hearing the cashier's chuckle set his cheeks aflame.

Hurrying to get out from such embarrassing situation, he hastily grasped the cup placed in front of him and dashed towards the exit as he now gradually felt a burning sensation on the palm of his hands. He hisses and attempts to halt at the nearest table when he almost spilled his coffee in half.

This is why he wishes more self-restraint.

"I-I'm sorry–

"It's okay."

His eyes widened at the familiar tone of voice.

"Tsu-Tsukki–

If Yamaguchi could disappear right there, he probably would.

He looks above and sees the perturbed form of Tsukishima Kei hovering before his unworthy sight. His chest palpitated and held his breath.

"Oh my god, your shoes!" The stain was barely visible.

Most days would end up the way he expected, or what he had anticipated rather. There are also instances where he'd prefer to curl up in some corner and weep in mortification.

Apparently, this was one of those moments.

"I'm sorry! I really am! I-I didn't see you–

"I told you it's fine–

The blond tried to interrupt his ramblings.

"I-I was thinking about a lot of things! A-and– Here's a tissue! This is terrible, how can I make up to you–

"Well, you could start by calming down and buy me coffee."

Flies would've possibly entered Yamaguchi's mouth on how open wide it was.

 _Did I hear it right?_

"Uh..." Was it just him or is his long time crush blushing at the root of his ears?

"Tsukki... Uh... Do you even like coffee?"

"..." Yamaguchi mustered all his might to restrain himself from giggling like a child.

Tsukishima Kei is a fellow co-worker of his for the past year and he'd observed him enough to know that the giant blond fancies sweets rather than bitter things. The realization of it makes him lightheaded, and he hasn't even drank coffee yet.

"The nearest bakeshop then. I'll be waiting outside."

"Wha–

Before he could respond to the blond's declaration, he already turned his back, leaving Yamaguchi confused and astounded at the same time.

 _The hell just happened?_


	2. Kismet

**_A moment where rain and romance do co-exist_**

* * *

Raindrops begun pouring when he walking towards home.

It had been a relatively gloomy day, where it was devoid of bright rays of the sun and skies tampered by gray, sullen clouds. But the rain started only seconds ago and the blond is forced to take refuge somewhere before he was entirely soaked.

He headed to a familiar street which he deemed a suitable place to stay till the heavy surge of rain showed signs of stopping.

Yet, half an hour has passed since he arrived at Shimada Mart, the precipitation instead grew stronger. He cursed the weather forecast, providing false information and made them to believe there'd be no tempest approaching. They were dead wrong, and Tsukishima had to bear the consequence of their stupidity. Or for his own pathetic sense of judgement. Even his headphones couldn't block out the endless splashing sounds of heavy droplets onto the ground and thunder roaring from the darkened sky above.

Shivering, he chose to suck it up and wait under the shade rather than douse himself in the rain.

Metallic chimes rattled, and Tsukishima presumed the entrance of the store he's residing in slide open as he hears a distinct echo of a shout reverberate against the deafening rush of torrents that cleansed the road of dirt making it slippery enough to cause accidents.

"Thanks a lot! You're the best! I'll be going ahead." The voice exclaimed.

Tsukishima averted his attention, deciding not to stick his nose where it doesn't belong and mind his business. Though soon after, he became wary of a stranger that situated inches away from where he stood. The man seemed right about his age and was a tad shorter than him. He held an umbrella while having the most conflicted expression on his face.

A flash of lightning jolted them both out their own stupor.

That's when their eyes met the first time.

The blond now had a good look on the stranger. He wasn't eye-catching, nor was he unappealing. Somehow he was the kind of person that would fit in-between a crowd and doesn't really stand out. Aside from his freckles and noticeable tuft of dark hair up close.

"...hi?" The stranger greeted and offered a lopsided smile realizing he'd been staring for quite a while. His cheeks slightly burned in embarrassment and tried to replace it with feigned indifference.

"Aren't you going to leave? You do have an umbrella, right?" He stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Um..." Abashed, the stranger diverted his gaze and lifted his hand to the back of his neck, scratching it. "I don't think it can withstand the wind like this. It isn't mine so it'd be terrible of me to return it damaged. Besides, I'd still be drenched if I use it considering how strong the rain is."

True, the blond contemplated and was about to respond but then the stranger beat him to it.

"Did..." He muttered, rather hesitant. "Did you forget to bring an umbrella too?" Tsukishima wondered if he'd gone sick or his eyesight playing tricks on him seeing the stranger's eye gleam and expectant mien flutter warmth on his cold body. He opened his mouth to speak.

"...No. I wasn't informed there'd be a storm coming so I haven't thought about bringing one–

"Me too!" The stranger beamed at him, as if the blond had said something delightful. "I was already at work when the forecast got updated but I did not expect the rain to be this..." He made weird wavy arm gestures that Tsukishima found unnerving and glowered. "Powerful."

"..."

"Violent?"

"..."

"Intense..."

"Annoying."

And the brunet laughed. "Yeah, it is. Quite a hassle, actually."

"No doubt." Sarcasm rippled from his throat, and Tsukishima had to hold back a snicker when the stranger flushed deep red as his eyes widened at the other implication of the blond's words. He shook.

"Wa-wait... Were you talking about me or the rain? 'Ca-cause I'd, you know, uh... _This is awkward_." Tsukishima almost felt sorry. Almost.

"The rain."

"Huh?"

"I meant the rain. It's annoying."

"Oh." The brunet relaxed, visibly expressing his relief. "That's good... I mean– If I am disturbing you, I could–

"No." Tsukishima interjected, fast enough to surprise them both to silence. "You're not. Don't worry about it."

"Okay..."

None of them spoke after that.

Surges of rainwater remained constant, and it appears they'd have to tolerate the budding awkwardness that intensified in each on-going droplets however, it might come off as strange but the blond finds it kind of comforting. And he was certain that such sentiment is reciprocated.

Sparing a secretive glimpse, he sees the brunette humming silently, a smile stretched over the edges of his lip and seemed pleased. Which he considered to be contagious since he caught the brunette himself on the act of doing the same thing. His face grew pink as their eyes met for the second time and Tsukishima didn't think twice to mirror his grin.

Later on where the rain has significantly declined, the blond decided to use his outer clothing to cover himself overhead and was ready to sprint off any moment when the now familiar voice called out again.

"Uh- Wait!" Tsukishima turns around and flashes the brunet a questioning look and was answered by him handing out an umbrella to his front. The blond understood.

"We could share." The brunet proposed. "The umbrella's big enough to shelter us both. I don't mind. So, if you'd like..."

Tsukishima usually refuses needless social interactions and disregards unnecessary kindness yet, in someway, this stranger had become an exception. More or less because his puppy eyes were just too cute to resist.

"Thanks." He grinned. "I'd appreciate it."

On their way towards a bus stop, they conversed and by then Tsukishima had learned his name and discovers he worked as a part-timer at Shimada Mart as he jokingly tells the blond to drop by and visit sometimes and blushed profusely when the said blond agreed. They parted ways with the underlying promise to see each other and never did Tsukishima once regret it.

Because he wouldn't mind the rain if it meant spending time with this freckled angel again.


	3. Flawless

**_"Let's commit the perfect crime,_**

 ** _I'll steal your heart, and you'll steal mine."_**

* * *

Yamaguchi takes in a deep breath, and lets out a shuddering sigh before putting on his most serious expression. Lowering himself onto the floor, he settled on his lap so that he and the blond would be facing each other eye to eye as he let these foreign words come out of his quivering lips.

"Let's commit the perfect crime." He invites. "I'll steal your heart." And pauses, to add an underlying suspense, bringing his hands above his chest and emphasizes his next statement by clutching his shirt tight. Tight enough to consider it his only lifeline.

"And you'll steal mine."

"..."

There's a tad silence when series of laughter and howling echoes in the gymnasium. Why he chose dare when it was Noya's turn he didn't know.

"Oh my god, that was priceless!"

"Just like true romance!"

"Tragic!"

Tanaka and Noya wails in unison. Yamaguchi then proceeds to roll over his stomach, hides behind the palm of his hands and cries to death.

"Oh, don't mind Yamaguchi. It's just a harmless game." Ah, Sugawara-senpai. Always the kind one. Too bad that sympathy won't be able to save him from the hell he brought upon himself. "I'm sure Tsukishima-

"Holy shit, Tsukishima's not breathing!"

"Yamaguchi broke Tsukishima!"

"Oh my god-

"SOMEBODY FIX HIM!"

Hearing their panicked shouts, the brunet immediately sit up and crawled towards his best friend slash role model slash crush slash recently half-assed confessed to (but it was a dare so it doesn't count) slash apple of his eye slash his favorite over-salted french fry (yum) ect. ect, to confirm his well-being.

"Tsukki, are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it okay? Don't hate me. Hate them! But wait... You already do. Oh well... Tsukki? _Tsukki?_ Tsukishima Ke-

"M'fine... Shut up, Yamaguchi. I know it's a dare. Stop rambling."

"But Tsukki-

" _No_." Yamaguchi huffs, but doesn't waver as he continued to pester and ensure the blond's condition as he was definitely red faced and Yamaguchi reddens as well at the revelation of his hands squeezing the blond's cheek and that their faces were dangerously close enough to their lips to kiss then sprang apart quicker than a slinky thrown from the atmosphere.

Tanaka coughed. "Now, if you two lovebirds are done flirting, we'd like to continue the gam- Ow!" And receives a whipping glare from Suga, while Daichi presses his fingers to his temple expressing his impatience beside him as Noya comforts the scandalized Asahi. Meanwhile, Hinata and Kageyama were simply transfixed on their own little world to notice.

 _On the other hand_ , Yamaguchi muses. _At least I got to touch Tsukki's chubby cheeks! Who would ever have that chance but me? Fufufu._

Nah, he's probably doomed to suffer later on.


	4. Sun-kissed

**_Seeing Yamaguchi's half-naked body, Tsukishima swore the permanent heat on his face was only because of sunburn and nothing more._**

* * *

Tsukishima wasn't entirely against the thought of going to beaches, especially when the scenery's so beautiful and his image of it depicts tranquility at its finest however, if the equation includes mass of strangers, endless sweat in the agonizingly hot weather well, he wouldn't even consider those an option. He'd rather be coped up in his room with the A.C on and read books about dinosaurs yet after the incessant persuasion of his brother and pleading look from his mother, he eventually admit defeat and agreed to accompany them; not before sparing a profound scowl to his now triumphant brother.

He figured he'd just make the day more tolerable with his headphones, blocking away noises produced by heaps of feisty children running around in circles and playing in the sands. Or the unbearable adults who lacks consideration to someone who just wanted to be left alone, in all honesty. On a second thought, what could a harmless trip do anyways?

But what he hadn't expect at all was seeing his best friend without a shirt on.

"Isn't that Tadashi-kun?" Akiteru pointed out whom he genuinely believed was messing with him as they were both sitting along the cloth covered sand shaded of course by an umbrella and the blond merely decided to pretend blissfully unaware of what he said when Yamaguchi himself came up to them and announced his presence.

"Akiteru-kun!" He greeted. And Tsukishima found it extremely difficult to tear his eyes off of him.

His skin glistened, whether it is from sweat or just a shimmering effect of the scorching sun only made him even more attractive by the minute. The way his mouth moved as it sparkled in a sheen glow, the blond pondered if he needed to replace his eyeglasses for a better one because he's clearly imagining things to an unfavorable exaggerated extent. Except if his glasses weren't newly bought and that his rationality were in tact.

"-kki? Tsukki?" Yamaguchi waved at him, looking obliviously confused (or worried) at his silent treatment. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Let him be." Akiteru responded in his behalf. "He's just sulking 'cause I won't buy him ice cream since he's too lazy to do so himself."

He shot him glare, evidently affronted to what he stated. "I am not. Who says I wanted one." He bluffed. Of course, who'd refuse a cold delectable treat in this raging weather. Strawberry, preferably.

The brunet then had the nerve to giggle at his anguish. Traitor. His frown deepened despite the warmth bubbling in his abdomen hearing the melodious tune of his best friend's laughter, something he thoroughly enjoyed listening to besides his music. Not that Yamaguchi knew himself. That'd be embarrassing.

"There's an ice cream parlor at the corner, Tsukki." He suggested. "If you want, I can buy you one." Tsukishima didn't even try to become subtle to the way he perked up to Yamaguchi's offer.

Akiteru interjected. "You spoil him too much, Tadashi-kun."

And Yamaguchi flashed him a grin that spelt utmost trouble. "He'd have to come with me though." They gave each other a high-five. The blond wonders if he made a mistake of introducing them to each other all these time. It's too late though. His pride has been damaged. The deed is done.

"Don't be like that, Tsukki." He coos. "We're just teasing you." As if on cue the brunet had read his mind. Like he could be more ashamed than he already is if he tried.

"Come on." He held out his hand, smiling. "Let's go buy ice cream." Tsukishima's brow furrowed in futile denial.

"...I said I didn't want one-

"Strawberry flavored ice cream."

"..." Akiteru cackled and Tsukishima knew better than to save himself from further embarrassment. "Fine." He turned away, but not fast enough to miss the way Yamaguchi beam at him, bashfully took him by the hand and entwined his fingers with his.

After returning to their spot, Akiteru proceeds to harass him. "Well you certainly took your time!" He gave a suggestive wink. "Did you have fun?"

"Shut up." Tsukishima could only tell himself that the seemingly permanent heat on his face were symptoms of a sunburn and nothing else.

Definitely not because of Yamaguchi, of course.


	5. Glasses

**_Whereas Yamaguchi asks a question and receives an answer the least way he expects._**

* * *

"Do glasses get in the way when kissing someone?" Yamaguchi asks out the blue, breaking the silence of their almost vacant classroom. Tsukishima looks up from the book he's reading and raises an eyebrow. "Ha?"

It wasn't unusual for Yamaguchi to initiate random topics. Whatever he sees, to the kinds of birds that chirped aloud on trees, everything that seemed fit to converse about, Tsukishima would always welcome it. After all, it's Yamaguchi. They'd either exchange snarky remarks and giggles or embrace the comfortable silence between them.

However, sometimes, the blond really just questions his mentality.

"What brought that on?"

Yamaguchi let out a contemplative hum, leaned towards the desk of the blond resting a palm to the right side of his cheek and the corner of his lip curved lopsidedly.

"I honestly have no idea, Tsukki." He breathed. "Out of curiosity?" The blond isn't convinced. Knowing Yamaguchi for how many years, there are still instances where the brunet's actions would tend to surprise him, making him question himself if he actually knew the brunet at all. It's quite endearing, but at the same time, sends involuntary chills down his spine.

But what he does know that Yamaguchi would never, _ever_ instigate something outside the boundary of friendship. He'd never dare to cross over that line. Or at least he never did. Not with those oblivious, childlike eyes that radiated boredom as of the moment. He probably created that notion out of thin air, or maybe remembers overly cliche scenes from soap operas he watches on TV.

But they were too close, for Tsukishima's comfort. Close enough for him to see clearly and count Yamaguchi's freckles that spread across his cheeks. And the atmosphere was serene, quiet, as most of their classmates were hanging out on the hallways or somewhere around the school premises due to the fact that the teachers had an urgent meeting. They had the liberty to do whatever they want. Yet both of them chose to stay inside the classroom, alone, away from prying eyes and annoying noises.

He likes Yamaguchi's company, yearns for it even. He likes Yamaguchi a lot. It definitely won't be weird for them to hold hands, he thinks. They also shared a bed once, when Yamaguchi slept over his house in elementary. How their shoulders brush every time they'd walk side by side. It's a nice feeling. And Yamaguchi doesn't mind. Because it's mutual, perhaps.

Tsukishima brought forward his hand to fiddle with Yamaguchi's cowlick. The brunet was disrupted from his trance, eyeing the blond mindlessly. "Tsukki?"

"It's likely on the angle."

"What?"

"When two people kiss." Tsukishima explained.

"Oh."

The blond bent closer and continued. "The glasses would be either taken off, or they could find a better angle so it won't bump." His words softer than intended. Yamaguchi flushed, now aware of how their faces were inches apart, so close he could feel the blond's breath on him till his mind went blank and felt a warm sensation against his mouth. Tsukishima reclined to his chair, looking awfully smug.

"Guess I was right."

Yamaguchi blinked once or twice, taking time to process what happened before snapping his hands over his mouth to cover them, his face reddening than he could possibly imagine. He shrieked.

"TSUKKI, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Tsukishima flashed him a smirk that's reserved whenever they'd make fun of each other. "Confirming it-

"IT WAS A HARMLESS QUESTION, TSUKKI!" He puffed, indignant. "I DIDN'T NEED DEMONSTRATION-

The blond frowned. "So you hate it, then?" A tad guilty of the state he caused Yamaguchi to be in, to panic like this and react so fierce.

"N- _No!_ " The brunet's eye widened, red all the way down to his neck and hid himself around his arms facing Tsukishima's desk. "Oh god, just- put me out of my misery." Tsukishima relaxed, internally relieved he didn't mess it up (though never did any of their dispute last a day long) as heat rose up to his cheek upon hearing the brunet's whine muffled beneath. "It was my first..."

Tsukishima chuckled fondly, twirling Yamaguchi's cowlick again with his fingertips. "Want to know a secret?" He whispered to him while wearing a shit-eating grin. "It was also my first." Yamaguchi peeked through his arms, gathering his courage to sit up despite the flush that remained visible on his face and respond. "...but why?"

Why indeed, the blond wonders, his lips falling into a straight line. The hand that lingered on the brunet's cowlick now drifted to his cheek, his thumb rubbing circles around it. "Honestly," Yamaguchi made no attempt to move away, rather having this dreamy expression, somehow expectant to the blond's reply, anticipating the answer to clarify. "I have no clue."

But deep inside, they both knew.

* * *

 _We could figure it out together, if you want to._


	6. Intimacy

**_It started off as fleeting touches_**

* * *

It began of a brush of their hands.

Neither of them bothered to point it out, as the touch barely lasted a second, brief and fleeting but undoubtedly sent a fluttering warmth in each of their abdomen. They were quiet and was dead tired after practice waiting for one another to finish changing their sweat drenched clothes and go home together.

Most of the time it was their shoulders that'd bump but it was only natural of their height and how close they are whenever they'd walk side by side. That's why such thoughts was never brought to mind.

Until where it's made obvious for them to realize.

The night's been silent, serene having without the duo's incessant arguing nor their captain's scolding and the other upperclassmen snickering from the sidelines. And the wind's breezy, cool, moderate just as Tsukishima's liking and Yamaguchi spouting a comment or two about trivial matters and him also giving his critique when the momentary spark ignited.

Tsukishima secretly held a breath, careful not to seem evident of his inner struggle and tries not to give eye contact. Though a part of him wondered if Yamaguchi too felt it and does the same. His chest tightened.

The second time was they were eating lunch. Yamaguchi settled in of his desk, unwrapping his lunchbox and ate with him. They exchange food. Well, Yamaguchi shared his, as it was always unusually plenty for one person to eat but he never once thought of questioning it. These instances became a routine to them.

Yamaguchi radiates this ambiance which Tsukishima finds soothing, makes him feel at ease, comforting. He looks forward it, despite his deceptively apathetic appearance Yamaguchi understands him enough to know he appreciates his company and returns this fondness in his own particular way.

They had been eating when Tsukishima reached out to Yamaguchi's lunchbox and their fingers had the briefest of touch. Once again there's this tingling sensation that sent electricity throughout his veins. And how Yamaguchi mirrored his surprise, heat rising to his face implicated it wasn't just him.

"Oh, you wanted to get that, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi sheepishly said, sparing him a half-hearted grin. "Here." He picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and handed it to him. Tsukishima didn't think twice to open his mouth and accept it. Yamaguchi's smile was overwhelming. It wasn't that often Yamaguchi got to fed him, although it certainly isn't the first. Gestures like these doesn't strike the blond as odd, it's rather pleasing, endearingly affectionate toward someone so stoic. He doesn't mind it one bit.

In fact, he likes it.

Third time was at the gym. The coach was sick and the whole team's planning to pay him a visit, including Tsukishima, albeit begrudgingly.

"Come on, Tsukki. It's the coach. It's the least we could do to show our gratitude." Tsukishima purses his lips, silently agreeing and diverted his gaze from the ground to Yamaguchi.

"Tsukki." He looks up to him, seeing the brunette's hands extended out for him to grasp. Tsukishima takes it and lifts himself off the floor, fingers entwined for about a solid minute then releases them, hesitant. Yamaguchi watches him, timid smile in place. Tsukishima adjusts the sudden weight of his glasses and hides both his budding disappointment and longing. Yamaguchi takes the lead approaching the gym's entrance door, encouraging him to hurry up and follow.

He's already missing the warmth.

And so it went on like a plague. Tsukishima doesn't know if it's intentional or by sheer coincidence alone. All he knows is he doesn't want it to end. Seconds became a minute, and it just remained as it is till they part on separate ways. Sometimes, deep down, Tsukishima thinks Yamaguchi purposely caresses them, their knuckles brush and fingertips drawing circles against the palm of their hands, giving off a pleasant, tranquil vibe he thoroughly likes.

Yet neither of them dared to say anything.

Tsukishima wasn't brave. He may be upfront and cynical but he was never the one to face his peers, denies their existence. Being that said, it wouldn't be surprising if Yamaguchi were to make the first move or attempts to, he ruminates.

"Ack!"

Early evening's winds were chilly, and Yamaguchi had dropped by to his house to study for the upcoming exams specifically in English. Tsukishima walks him back when Yamaguchi shrieks and instinctively latches onto his limbs to steady his footing. Tsukishima reprimands his carelessness but still helps him find balance.

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi states, actually sounding apologetic in contrast to the usual manner he says it. Sounding foreign coming from his lips. It irks him. Tsukishima's gaze then trails to the hand that's clutched around his arm. Yamaguchi notices this, alarmed and sets his hold free, panicky, ready to stutter out apologies again when Tsukishima succumbs to his impulse and laces their fingers together. Boundaries be damned because for some reason, their hands fit perfectly against each other.

"...Tsukki?"

"So you won't slip." Whether Yamaguchi bought it or not, he didn't care. Not at this point.

"...okay." A pressure was added, fingers tightening along the edges. It's warm, and the blond doesn't feel like letting go any moment.

"The ground isn't even that slippery." He doesn't have to take a glimpse at Yamaguchi to tell he's smiling, content since Tsukishima himself is doing the exact same thing.

They could definitely get used to this.


	7. Endearment

**_He's always been an exception. Always._**

* * *

The phone on his hands fell onto the mattress with a soft thump, while his eyes wandered off to the ceiling above as he pressed his back against the ruffled sheets tangled beneath his lanky build, thankful for the comfort given by the pillow situated below his head. Yamaguchi lifts his arm midair, his fingers outstretched, obstructing rays of artificial light produced by the incandescent bulb that temporarily blinded his sense of sight. He blinked, once or twice.

What to do, what to do, he mumbles to himself.

When a rustle of a paper reaches his ears, he tilts his chin upwards and sees an overly familiar streak of pale blond hair. He couldn't help but feel a smile crawl its way up to his lips.

It'd been quite a while since Tsukishima hung out in his room, not to mention it being unannounced. His parents had greeted him accordingly, all praises and queries as to why he hasn't visited for some time and the fuss made him turn a decent shade of red. Probably because of embarrassment.

This is a rarity though.

Yamaguchi's usually the one staying at his house for a variety of reasons and would mostly have the blond's recognition and consent beforehand.

Not that he's complaining.

Tsukishima skims through the pages of a book he picked up somewhere in Yamaguchi's study table, white headphones circling around his neck. Yamaguchi shifts his weight and laid on his stomach, gratifying the image of his blond friend who's resting at the corner of his bed.

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi says. Tsukishima hums in response.

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi says again, a tad easing into a comfortable position. "Tsukki."

The blond grunted. "What is it, Yamaguchi." But not putting real effort to face him.

Yamaguchi pays it no mind, instead rather fixated on the fluttery sensation that spread throughout his chest like wildfire. It's truly no surprise. The blond could work wonders in his heart even without saying a word, simply because his actions served as an explanation only if you were observant enough to understand the meaning behind those misleading gestures. After years of standing by the blond's side, Yamaguchi's proud to proclaim he can read him like an open book. Although there are mysteries yet to be understood, Yamaguchi is patient. He trusts his intuition. And despite those hunches being spot-on, he still doubts it at times.

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi notices how the blond's shoulders tense, irritation weighing down on him. He could imagine Tsukishima's furrowed eyebrows and having this conflicted expression. He won't be mad, not that much anyways. Because Tsukishima knows himself that Yamaguchi doesn't fancy riling people up. It's his forte. He may be perplexed nonetheless. But the name just kept slipping out of his mouth, and honestly, Yamaguchi has no intention to stop. "Tsukki."

"What?" The blond says, facing him in sequence, exasperation evident from the tip of his tongue. A chuckle escaped Yamaguchi's lips, the look on Tsukishima's face is just what he pictured. That made the blond frown further. Yamaguchi should feel bad, but he sucks at pretending. "Tsukki."

"Yamaguchi..." His tone was soft, awfully low and somewhat menacing, contrary to the genuine confusion written on his appearance.

"Why are you here, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi spews out absentmindedly. Wide-eyed, Tsukishima seems to be surprised by this, which seconds later contorts into an affronted look, closes the book on his hands and attempts to stand.

"Well then, if that's the case-

"NO! No- That's not what I meant, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi hurriedly reaches out to prevent him from standing, fingers latching onto his arm so fast his back almost collided with the bed frame. Tsukishima huffs, settling back down on Yamaguchi's bedroom floor, brows undeniably furrowed, Yamaguchi resisted the very urge to laugh and make the situation worse. Tsukishima just makes it too easy.

And the blond stares at him, expecting to continue whatever he was about to explain. He waits, but Yamaguchi doesn't offer anything and merely returns the eye contact, cheeks leaning toward a folded arm of his while his other hand somehow wounds up to Tsukishima's blond locks, twirling it.

"Tsukki..." He says for the umpteen time. Any moment, he figured Tsukishima had every reason to storm into rage, or perhaps give him a piece of his mind. He does neither.

"...I don't get you." Yamaguchi smiles, not hiding the satisfaction he felt inside.

Confindence is something Yamaguchi lacked, questions his strength and compares himself a lot to others however, a simple boost of assurance is enough to wash away all those self-doubt.

That name holds a special meaning. A childlike nickname he grew accustomed calling the blond with ever since their first meeting. And Tsukishima allowed him, and hates it when someone else calls him that.

"Mm, Tsukki."

"You're being weird."

"Am I?" His grin was beyond measurable to grasp. Yamaguchi shifted forward and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's neck, nuzzling close to the blond's bony shoulders.

"Yep. Definitely weird."

"Define weird, Tsukki."

"I'd be describing you, Yamaguchi."

"Rude."

"I try, thanks."

Yamaguchi chuckles softly. "Your shoulders are pretty pointy. Not comfortable at all."

"No one's forcing you to lean on them, Yamaguchi. Bugger off."

"Mm." There's a squeaking of a bed and never did Tsukishima anticipate what Yamaguchi was about to do next.

"H-hey!"

"Much better." The blond stares at him in disbelief.

"You do realize the bed is much more comfortable than on the floor, right?" He says, but the pinkish taints on his cheeks diminishes his supposedly intimidating stance as he half-heartedly glowers at Yamaguchi who settled himself on his lap while he hugged his waist, looking content.

"Nah. I think I like here better." Tsukishima swore his heart did not skip a beat.

"...honestly." He breathed, fingers trailing tan skin dusted with freckles, tousling a cowlick.

Denying him was never an option anyway.


End file.
